Codename Primis
Codename Primis (often shortened to Primis) is an open-source Game Maker 8.0 game created by Alexander James. Most of the background music is composed by Rolemusic, but the graphics and code in the game are by Alexander James. Other BGMs The title screen music is called "Yellow Dust". The boss music is "Spell". The final boss battle music is "ayVentura". The credits music is "The Pirate And The Dancer". The cutscene music is "La Calahorra". Characters Ponpon the Cream (obj_player) Ponpon is the main protagonist of Primis. He is a Creamoid; a cream-like creature that can shoot cream bullets. Primis Galvagon Primis Galvagon is the antagonist, known as the strongest creature in the game, obsessed with power. Aoi (obj_enemy1) An Aoi is a blue cube creature wearing a brown hat. Megane (obj_enemy2) A Megane is a yellow cube creature wearing a gray hat and eyeglasses. Even though a Megane has poor eyesight, it knows when to walk to the other direction. Flamey (obj_enemy3) A Flamey is a flame creature that can shoot fireballs. It also knows when to walk to the other direction. Although almost invincible, a Flamey walks slow. Glaoi (obj_enemy4) A Glaoi is a glass-like creature that looks like an Aoi. It can spawn an Aoi out of its body, but cannot walk. Glaois are like plants, for they are stuck to one place. Bikko (obj_enemy5) A Bikko is a crippled cube creature that can move fast with his wheelchair. It also knows when to walk to the other direction. Rocki (obj_enemy6) A Rocki is a rock-like creature. They shoot rock bullets to attack, and they know when to walk to the other direction. Slimechan (obj_enemy7) A Slimechan is a slime creature. If Ponpon jumps at her, she will not get damaged and Ponpon bounces up. Only cream bullets can hurt her. She also knows when to walk to the other direction. Guardman (obj_enemy8) TBA A Guardman is an Aoi with protection and without a cap. Cream bullets cannot hurt him, but stomping on him can. He knows when to walk to the other direction. Prime Man (obj_enemy9) TBA A Prime Man is a black cube-like creature that resembles an Aoi. They wear spiky caps and carry a gun. A Prime Man can block cream bullets and shoot explosive energy. They can only be hit from behind, but when Ponpon is behind them, they can face the other way. Pachipachi the Metatron Pachipachi is the most famous fighter. He is the boss of the playhouse level. He is twice the size of an Aoi, and has wings, which means he can fly. Pachipachi looks like a big Megane with wings. Keronya the Lunatic Keronya is the strongest friend Ponpon had. He is the boss of the Super Forest. He is an athletic Aoi wearing a mask instead of a cap. Prime Messiah Prime Messiah is a fighter bishop. He is the boss of Primis's Dungeon. He is a fast and strong Prime Man. Dokan the Demolisher Dokan is a weak creature, yet has the strongest attacks: Explosive energy and Ground pound. He is the first Prime General. Banban the Death Sauce Banban is a big drop of red substance. He is tough, but mostly relies on ramming attacks. He is the second Prime General. Dokidoki the Cream Dikodoki is Ponpon's girlfriend. She is also a creamoid. She can attack at precise angles. She is the last Prime General. Stages Playhouse The playhouse is the first level, where Ponpon realized that all his friends are under a spell by Primis. The platforms and background are made of wood, and the BGM is called "Poppies". These are the enemies that show up on this level: * Aoi * Rocki * Megane * Glaoi The ID for the environment is 0. Super Forest The super forest is the second level, where Ponpon meets more entities under Primis's spell. The platforms are made of dirt, and the background looks like leaves. The BGM for this level is "Leafless Quince Tree". These are the enemies present on this level: * Slimechan * Guardman * Flamey * Megane * Bikko The ID for the environment is 1. Primis's Dungeon The dungeon is the third level, where Ponpon must defeat Primis. In this place, Ponpon discovers a portal. In this portal, he is able to meet Primis. The BGM for this level is "Straw Fields". The dungeon is filled with Prime Mans and turrets that shoot fireballs when the player is near. Primis's Wrath The last level is where Ponpon must defeat Primis's strongest minions. Later, he encounters Primis, and they fight in the pit of the room. The BGM for this level is "A ninja among Colturachippers".